User talk:Stellamusa101/Archive 1
Kk! If u don't want 2 be friends with me, then fine! i give up. i won't bother u anymore, i won't talk to u, i won't do anything 2 u! I only want 2 be friends with u, but u refused! Ugh! i am obviously taking a screenshot of this and not talk to u and showing u mercy! Goodbye my former friend! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry that I left your hopes down last month. Previously my request to college has been accepted, and then I've moved to college last month. I was really busy because of examination, and now I'm finally online. My apologies. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 11:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :My last examination? I've got 9As. And also, I got number 2. My friend, Anna got first place. I was actually quite satisfied by my number. My best friend got 8As 1B and her number is 7. Yesterday, I met a new friend named Avan. He absolutely reminds me of the new Avan from Teenage Dreams, haha xD. I quite have a big crush on him. --Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 12:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) wow that's beautiful! --I am–… UNKNOWN 10:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) yes luna has to know about this problem too. i kind of tihnk that kathryn is a faker, i mean, by her looks it's like she is hiding osmething. sorry for my improper garmar! --I am–… UNKNOWN 06:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh God I can't believe I got it wrong! I'm doing a blog right now. A review on episode 10 of season 6 which I find is really shitty. I mean, really? Diamond, if you want to be someone else, don't reveal your little secret to Nina. Haha, the episode of shitty. :P Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 16:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) i am 15Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) could i be admin here or do i have to do more edits?Could we be BFFs?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 20:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) could we be bffs? and could i be admin or do i have to make more edits?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ok! could you rename this wiki http://thegemsvswinxclub.wikia.com/wiki/The-Gems-vs-Winx-Club_Wiki to the Jewels and Winx Club Wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 21:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) how do you rename a wiki?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 22:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) would you join my twin sister's wiki http://jewelsandgems.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels_and_the_Gems_Wiki ? invite all the people here it is about the Gems and the Jewels you are an admin there. 17:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry about the dilema in Winx Club Episodes Wiki.Are you Still my friend?Would you forgive me please?Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ let's use chat instead ill use proper grammar! Dania - My talk :3 08:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) see Dania - My talk :3 09:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) go on chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 14:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) i am on chat.Emerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) chatEmerald ♥ Fairy of all the powers in the magic dimension including Dark Magic! ♥ 15:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Miranda Véga (MirandaMusicLove) '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 17 years old '''Origin: New York Background: I was born in New York, but I live in Canada. I moved when I was 3 years old. My dad died when I was 10 years old. Powers and abilities: Air MirandaMusicLove (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No, lol Luna - My real name is Lana 09:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) thanjs for ading me to your friends list --Dania - My talk :3 13:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I see you're stellamusa101 from fanpop. I need to speak to you. Privately. Didn't leave my signature. Oops. --A-Deadly-Serenade (talk) 04:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Let us speak in the Fairiex language, remember that game on the website? Wié kuhù ondš tìēu a bînwà îsãnd? Jûy pòlkÿ ńhgâž bï Vietnamese lol Luna - My real name is Lana 04:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Évíhčrà yê tpàge beü tôö łüd. Ïńskê FB! ^^ Ié täh FB. --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Canta! Edit dè quote tèmàtė! Wnuá edit dè TGTDC päg! --Luna - My real name is Lana 05:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Maddie Dawn/WinxFloraFlowers '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 18 years old '''Origin: California Background: I was raised with a religion when I was born but I became an atheist when I was 16 years old, and now I am 18. Powers and abilities: Earth --Dawn 夜明け - 自然 ですザベスト (talk) 12:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey tgma chat? 23:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Stellamusa. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Take a look at this preview showing a new background and logo. If you want to use them both, just say so, and I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Take a look at this updated preview and tell me what you think. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The new background is up. :) If you don't see it, try purging your browser using Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alright, One last word!! didn't you say you were a muslim?? then how come u have a boyfriend?????? That patrick star guy??!!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 11:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) omg you are the real Farhah Dhamirah part of Night GhoulZ! I can't wait for the band! I heard you will make an Ever After High cover! 08:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) My father doesn't allow me to register on any website. He says most websites are dangerous. My name is Vitty, 14-years old and I live in New York. 09:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Name (or username):''' Najmah Aldzikra (NTA65bz) '''Age (must be 13 and above):''' 14 years old '''Origin: Indonesia Background: I was born as an Indonesian. Powers and abilities: Water and frozen water --[[User:NTA65bz|'Victoria Justice♥']] ~ [[User talk:NTA65bz|'She sings like magic']] 10:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Farhah c: How are you? It's about three weeks until Teenage Dreams ^^ Did you like the TGAMA finale? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! I guess you are right i forgive you will you forgive me for shouting aswell??? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) That's the only thing i don't get which ...... account??Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmmm...... Even i thought something was strange about that girl she came on our wiki aswell and she regreted to be an administrator the disabled her account??? weird huh? And will u tell me one thing how you change colours on your website ??? and you know when you come on a link it doesn't underline it? it just has a beautiful purplish colour they are many things i wanna ask come on chat! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) alright come on chat! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey! U Online? And Have You Made The Monthly News Corner In My Wikia? :) Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) why did you block me in BloomRocks!'s wiki i was there before youEmerald (talk) 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) you block me in every wiki i attend and since you are an admin you block me!that's not fair!Emerald (talk) 12:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 15:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) besides I was alredy an admin on the winx wikiEmerald (talk) 01:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I see. I love your second signature =)! --Luna - My real name is Lana 02:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I speak Spanish that my main language is that is why I do not have proper English grammar Emerald (talk) 21:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature I guess I would prefer the first, second and fourth ones. --Luna - My real name is Lana 09:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- What did you think of season 6's finale? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Will you make me a talkbox? and how come you're a muslim and you know spanish? that's cool!! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:25, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Wait let me get my pic you're a great friend! Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I got The Pic Have you made my template?? Here's the pic again Hey Farhah! Can you please do this sparkly thing the same in winx wiki?? please..... Join This Wiki!. and do tht sparkly thing in my new wikia aswell Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 09:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) how did you do the background and colors could you do that to the spice girlz wiki? or could you teach me how to do it?[[User:ScarlethX|♥''The Spice Girlz ]] - [[User talk:ScarlethX|'Bryn,'''Violet,Emerald,Emma,Gwen,Lexi,Kaylee, Silvermist,Diamond,We are the Spice Girls!]] 13:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sto bene. Non ero attivo a causa del collegio. Scusate! --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Guess what? I found The Gems: Fight for Life official summary for the part after they tell about Diamond and Dean having sex, but it's in Italian. Here: Diamond, Sugar, Jewel e Riven dire a Dexter e Avan chi fossero veramente e il loro background. Diamond non sapave quello che stava aspettando il suo, lei non sapeva il bambino del suo sesso con Dean è stato adottato dalla nonna di Avan. Quando pagano una visita, la vita di Diamond è in procinto di rovinare. --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Farhah :) How are you :3? --Luna - My real name is Lana 06:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) 'Cuz I'm bored? @@ I'm good. Anyway, I asked Joe to make us a Halloween background and he promised to do it after he gets caught up with the other requests. So how was your day? Gosh my day was TERRIBLE! Crap, people think I like that guy!! >.< --Luna - My real name is Lana 04:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Why is everything on your User Rights policy page copied from my wiki and DP wiki? 04:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) And why is your Welcome template copied straight from DP wiki? 04:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay, but you better remove all the copied content. 08:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) pero en espanol}} Can you please delete this page? It's copied straight from my wiki. 23:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) That's okay... 05:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) We meet again, old enemy. --[[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 06:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) How are you, Farh? I'm on my iPad now, at boarding school @@ --Dania - My talk :3 06:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I see =]] Being an administrator is really fun especially when I get to mess with Wikia codes. Would you make me an administrator now because then I can edit the pages instantly and then you revoke my rights when I reached at least 1,000 edits and make me an admin again =]] --[[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 00:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I used your email address for this account :D --[[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 06:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I archived your talk page, Farhah. It was just too long! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 07:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm sorry but I am not usually involved with creating quizzes. I recommend you make a request here. -- Wendy (talk) 20:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'd love to be a rollback and chat moderator here. Anyways, Could you change the mediawiki for rollback MediaWiki:User-identity-Box-group-Roll Back? And here I captured some pics you might not like them much but it is victoria singing "Freak The Freak Out" In victorius! Uploaded Pics VictoriaComingForward.PNG|Victoria (When she is coming forward) Halloween.PNG|The halloween picture (you love that episode)! VictoriaSingingwiththemeangirls.PNG|The mean girls who made fun of her when she was in that nerdy outfit? It's that Victoria.PNG|Victoria Some of them are quite blurry because the video where I stopped was like that!. :P Queen Bella (talk) 14:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Newer background Hi Stella. I just made the newest background you asked for. You can download it here. When you're ready to upload it to the wiki, set the background color to #004180. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:01, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course it was me. I feel so embarrassed to tell her I'm sorry! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 22:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Stella can I be an Roll back and chat moderator? Queen Bella (talk) 09:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) why? Am I not good to be that 2? why am I not good for that too? Queen Bella (talk) 10:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) What does this mean? "I just need 6 more edits" I just need? Come on chat! Queen Bella (talk) 10:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah!! You help is really helpful!! using that I made this signature (that I will sign now). Please where can I make a logo? Like urs? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! Wait it there!! I don't hate this wiki!! I like it!! And I didn't want to vandalize it!! if it is about the Victoria Justice/Gallery page (that you just deleted) I thought it might be useful and anyways, I used proper grammar in my last messages I don't understand I should go on special:___ then what should I do after going there? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you send me a screenshot in circling the % I need to look at? And can you make me a logo?? Doesn't have to be transparent PNG I know how to do that!. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Why are you in the good mood? [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 12:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't want talkboxes. Sure. By the way, April 19 is in 5 months 9 days. Don't forget to celebrate that special someone of yours. [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 14:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) CRAZY GIRL. You have a big crush on him! Anyway, LONG talkpage! Why did you delete the archive I made :c? [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 14:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stella!!! u online? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 06:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) FARHAH! Ever After High already has a piano cover so just record it! It is wasting time that you hide in the room but didn't record it! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 09:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Have you seen Avatar Wiki? Once Upon a Time Wiki? Victorious Wiki? Most wiki uses images which goes by the PNG file! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 10:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : And thank you for using my account. I appreciate that! Anyway, is Rose still made at you? [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 10:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) How do you make these pictures? 15:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Daniella is in big trouble about what happened in chat yesterday! --Luna - My real name is Lana 15:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC)